ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Life Sucks
''Life Sucks ''is episode 1 of Season 1, August. It is from My Weird Life Story REN ANDERSON Hi, it's me again. Before you question me what this is, click here. Now let me tell my story....... I could just curse now if it wasn't allowed here! It's the last day of........not School!!!!! The last day of Summer Vacation!!! Any kid could hate this Devil Holiday. I'm going to play as much video games as I can today, and no one going to stop me! I was in the kitchen, gonna eat breakfast like a NORMAL kid with my only brother, and sisters. "So...." my Dad said. "Anyone enjoying the last day of summer?". I'm not enjoying it, you stupid! Even you said it! It's THE LAST DAY. "Meh, pretty much" I said. Happy my dad can't read minds. I have a fairly short list of bad things about him and everyone else in the family. " So, how's everyone's day?" Dad said. Really? That's one of the things I honestly don't like about my dad. He couldn't make a conversation with his own family and friends, I bet. And, he's not very good at realizing when somebody doesn't wanna talk. "Pretty good" my twin brother, Ken said. Yep, that's my twin brother. My mom makes us wear the exact same clothes to make us look exactly identical, because she says it's "cool". Even I feel like I'm looking in a mirror. KENNY ANDERSON Um, hi. I'm Ren's twin brother, Ben. "Pretty good" I said. Why'd I say that? The most suspicous thing to say in the world, I just said. "Pretty good?" My Dad said. What should I say? "Yah, um...." I said. "Bro, I think we should play video games, then go play outside" Ren said. "Great!" my Dad said. Ren litterally save me from a long talk from Dad. I'd say I owe him one, but then he'd use it oon something humiliating. Later that day, we played our favorite video game, Space Wars: Second Edition. I even like it so much that I said the full name! I just love exploring space. I want to do it for real, without physics punch me in stomach, saying "It'll take forever just to get to Mars". Shutup, Physics. Everybody hates you. If there no such thing, I bet I wouldn't have to worry about gravity. But then I would worry about my video games "floating" away. You know, Physics isn't always so bad. Wait, does Physics even have to do with gravity? Nevermind. What I like about Space Wars is: it's two player, multiplayer, it's 3D, and you can go outside of the Milky way! :D Wait, how'd Astronauts discover we were in the Milky Way, or that the Universe is moving? Nevermind. MADISON ANDERSON Hello! It's Madison! Great name huh? Think so? Cool! Sorry, I'm a fast talker. Anyways.... "Pretty good" why did Kenny say that? The most suspicous thing to say in the world, he said. Anyways.....Is this annoying to you? Im sorry. I say "Anyways...." most of the time when I change the subject. I can't help it. I really can't. Anyways...... I don't have much to tell, but I'm three years older then "The Anderson twins" and I have one more year before finally going to high school! :D Anyways.....dudes, I saw the biggest spider in the world in the attic. It was a big as my hand. 0.0 That had to be big! I'm never going into the attic again. I remember the time my mom told me to go into attic to get Ren's video games. That sucked! Anyways.....Well, I have nothing to say. Sometimes my mind has alot of words to say, yet I can't get it all through my mouth at once. Ok, now I'm done talking. ERIKA ANDERSON Am I beatiful? Oh yah, -.- you can't see me. I don't play video games, and I'm not scared of spiders. I'm a regular girl, though. I like to hang out with my friends. Me, I'm the same age as "The Anderson Twins". They named themselves that :/. Pretty annoying, since Ren is two minutes older than Ken. I'm pretty strict on factual terms, sometimes. That spider in the attic was kinda big, but I wasn't scared. My big sister is scared of alot of things. Spiders, Snakes, Worms, Slugs, Snails, etc! I'm done talking. You don't wanna hear what else I have to say. REN ANDERSON Dang it! It's 7:30 PM! 2 hours till bed time! I just came in from playing outside. I think I might go on the computer and just play two player games with Ken. Ken can be annoying, and although I usually don't agree, my guts say I like him. He's pretty cool, and he looks just like me! What's better then that!?! Though, most of the time even my own family can't tell us apart. I was on the computer, right? I heard something outside. I went to go see that it was dark outside (8:00 already!?!). I saw what looked like a comet. It was the brightest thing I've ever seen! I stood there for five minutes before the rest of my family saw what was going on. "Whoa" my Mom said. "It's beutiful" Ten minutes later, it was gone. Just like that. KEN ANDERSON That was not a comet! It could have been a meteorite! That was just...so bright! I couldn't believe it! Well, tommorow's school, and I have all my school supplies squeezed into my backpack, ready. I'm just a little exited to see what middle school was like. "Ken, bed time!" my Dad said. Dang it! I hate how you just don't know how you're gonna spend your last days of a 3-month summer vacation heaven. Now it's back to hell I go. What did I do to deserve this? Nothing. Was I bad? I remember spilling Dad's cofee, but this is too big of a punishment. Why wake up so early? It's pointless. You know what? I hate middle school! Never been to it, but I know it sucks! My Elementary teachers always said it was gonna be harder in middle school! Fu- my goodness! I don't think I'll sleep well tonight. "Ren?" I said. Ren was half asleep. "What?" he said. "I feel weird" I said. "That's what she said" Ren said. "Shutup and go to sleep" I said. " g'night bro". "G'night bro" Ren said. If you want to hear about what's gonna happen tomorrow on my first day of school, come here. Trivia *No aliens appeared. *6 characters have been revealed so far. *Ren is 2 minutes older then his brother, Ken. Category:Episodes